An Alliance to take down the enemy
by Paige S-J Black
Summary: The Shield turn face and are determine to take down The Authority. With the Help of three mysterious hooded figures, and several superstars and divas, they are determine to achieve their goal one way or another. With the help of an unexpected return, and the mysterious hooded figures, will The Shield reach the goal and their happiness or will they be betrayed by one of their own.
1. What's best for business

It was the Friday Night SmackDown, after the Raw after Daniel Bryan had taken over. Kane was currently in the middle of the ring, making a statement about what happened, and how he thinks Daniel Bryan managed to get that many people from the audience to join the Yes Movement. He had accused the King Jerry Lawler, of helping Daniel Bryan since it was his home town they were in. He had called upon The Shield to get Jerry "The King" Lawler into the ring from the commentators table, since he wasn't coming willingly. They got him in the ring and backed in him in the corner, as requested, secretly planning something else, to send a message to those who oppose them.

"Teach him a lesson, do it know, he helped our enemy Daniel Bryan" said Kane from behind The Shield watching as they had cornered Jerry Lawler in a corner, and was ready to attack, he was trying to get them to actually attack, but to his surprise Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, turned around and started to back Kane into a corner, turning their backs on Jerry Lawler, letting three hooded figures get him out of the ring and to safety away from Kane and out of harms way. Kane looked at them not knowing what was going on, and slowly being backed into a corner, with no way to get away from the hounds. "What are you doing, Jerry Lawler is your target" added Kane hoping to make them doing what was ordered.

That's when the attack started but not on Jerry Lawler, but on Kane, he tried his hardest to fight out but, to no avail. The hounds were thirsty for justice on the right people starting with Kane, once he was no longer defending himself, they picked him up and got ready for their signature team move, the Triple Power Bomb, a move that Kane had been on the receiving end of many times and again this time. Once he was down they did their signature move. Grabbing a microphone they turned to face the ramp where Stephanie, Triple H, Randy Orton and Batista stood.

"What are you doing? The order was to attack Jerry Lawler for helping Daniel Bryan with the Yes! Movement, and you attack one of your own" shouted Stephanie, annoyed after seeing her most trusted puppets turn around and attack Kane the director of operations for apparently no reason, or at least non that she could see. The Shield looked at each other, and looked towards Jerry Lawler noticing the three hooded figures had disappeared, all wondering who they were.

"Why did we attack Kane here, and not Jerry Lawler?" said Seth, looking straight at Stephanie, and especially Triple H, not believing they were attempting to deny what they had done, and that they could be as stupid as they are acting to try and lie to them to keep them on their team. "Because we know the truth" shouted Seth getting more annoyed by the second, and watching with Roman and Dean as their faces changed from content to worried at what they knew. "You Triple H ordered Kane here and your old buddies, The New Age Outlaws to attack us" again shouted Seth, passing the microphone on to Roman, who stood there and smiled for a few seconds before the smile turned to a serious look.

"You betrayed us by ordering that attack, and now we no longer work for you, we are the hounds of justice, the shield against injustice, and the Authority and anyone who works with you are from here on in committing the biggest injustice in the WWE, and it will be corrected" said Roman staring at Batista and Orton, in-particular, knowing Triple H will turn against them sooner rather than later, as they The Shield, did what they were told, and believed what he said, and now they see through their lies. They see the truth.

"Oh it's an injustice is it?" said Triple H, watching all members of The Shield nod, "Well it's a good job that Randy, Batista and myself decided to reform the most dominate stables in WWE" replied Triple H, the reaction he got from The Shield was the complete opposite to what he was expecting. He was expecting them to be a little fearful, and backing towards the far end of the ring. Instead they just stood there, looked at each other and laughed.

"Most dominate, yeah Bret "Hitman" Hart, Jim "Anvil" Neidhart and the late and greats Owen "The Rocket" Hart, The Loose Cannon Brian Pillman and The British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith, that was Dominate, you three well you needed to have Stephanie there helping you, along with a sledge hammer and Ric Flair, at least the Hart Foundation, had each other, and didn't need others and a sledge hammer to win" said Dean, watching their reactions, and listening to the WWE Universe as the cheering got a little louder. "Triple H you forgot something, now we're against you who is going to protect that little cream puff over there" added Dean pointing towards Randy Orton when he said Cream Puff, while also making most people laugh. Dean dropped microphone and was about to leave the ring, when someone else spoke.

"Cream Puff, you calling me a cream puff, that's not me, that you Dean" suddenly spoke Randy, as Dean turned around with the psycho glint in his eyes, and smiled at Randy attempting to do something but was stopped by Seth and Roman, Roman giving him the microphone so that he could let his anger out through his words instead of getting beaten down. Dean snatched the microphone and got out of the grip of both Roman and Seth. Making a silent promise to them that he wouldn't go after Randy that he was just going to let his anger out through his choice of words instead, knowing from experience what that the two of them were worried about them.

"At least I don't rely on others like us three here to help you win a match, and at least we can admit when we have done something wrong, as well as try at something, not expect it to be handed to us on a gold platter like all of you" happily replied Dean, watching as their faces changed to an even angrier one that before, Stephanie looking around, as if she was trying to find something. The each side of her appeared four girls, Charlotte Flair, Sasha Banks, Summer rae and Tamara.

"Well boys you may be turning face, and have enough to go against my husband, Randy Orton and Batista, but who do you have for Kane, and the four of them" said Stephanie determined she was going to be part of it. Suddenly an entrance music started, and it belonged to the last person Stephanie was expecting to be here. Shane McMahon, he came out and went half way down the ramp between the two teams, about to make the biggest statement and do what Stephanie and Triple H had failed to do.

"I have an important announcement to make to the entire WWE Universe and locker room, Triple H is no longer the COO of this company and Stephanie McMahon has been striped of all power she had with in this company. I am now in charge. Both Stephanie and Triple H are now able to compete in the ring until the higher power see you have both learnt your lessons and prove yourselves worthy of what you abused" said Shane as the WWE universe cheered for him, everyone on the top of the entrance ramp were stood in total shock, that they had to play by the book or not get back what they had.

"What! You can't do this, you can't change anything we have done" shouted Stephanie in disbelief, that her own brother had striped her of all the power that she did, have and was now forcing her to compete as a Diva, and forcing Triple H is brother-in law to compete as a Superstar again. Shane stood there smiling before walking towards the ring and calling out CM Punk and Daniel Bryan.

"Yes I can Stephanie, and here is what I'm going to do, Randy is no longer WWE World Heavy Weight Champion, the World heavy Weight Championship goes to CM Punk and the WWE Championship goes to it's rightful owner Daniel Bryan. As for Evolution you will be going against The Shield here, and if any of you think of cheating I will prevent you from ever getting a championship match again" said Shane, as a referee got the titles off of Randy and handed them back to their rightful owners, all the time the WWE Universe cheering for him for finally doing what was it Triple H and Stephanie always said "What's Best for Business"

* * *

**Surprise, I thought I would do another Shield story for you guys since you loved the last so much, I only own Tamara, hoped you like the twist in there. Keep reading to find out who the three hooded figures are. hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Shane's Plans

**Hey guys sorry I took so long to update, and thank you to everyone who had R&amp;R this story. Happy reading.**

* * *

Shane McMahon stood in the ring with the newly turned Shield trying to think of a way to teach the four Diva's, Charlotte Flair, Sasha Banks, Summer Rae and Tamara as well as Stephanie a lesson. Then it came to him the three hooded figures, were female as they had a famine touch to them, he stood there with a smile on his face.

"Stephanie, ladies neither of you will get involved in Evolutions match against The Shield. As Charlotte, Sasha and Tamara congratulations you have been promoted to mainstream, where you will team with Summer Rae as a team you will face the three ladies that helped get Jerry Lawler to safety and this young lady" said Shane, as he finished a Diva's entrance music from NXT started, she was dressed in vibrant blue ring gear, a top that cut off at the stomach and matching long length spandex, both the top and bottom there was a pink pattern, her chocolate brown hair was in pig tales and her smile clear to see. It was the lovable Diva. Bayley.

"Oh and Stephanie you will be in a match will several Diva's, you're opponents will be Natalya, Alicia Fox, Nikki Bella, Niomi, Cameron and recently rehired Bri Bella" added Shane, reminding Stephanie that he is in control now and she has to compete in the ring. All the while the WWE universe were cheering loudly and The Shield were still confused as to who the three were that got Jerry Lawler out of the way.

"You haven't mention who Bayley will be teaming with, those three girls could be anyone" responded Triple H thinking he had one up on his brother-in-law, only to be shot down in flames when the three appeared out of now where next to The Shield and behind Bayley and Shane McMahon. Roman, Seth and Dean looked on both intrigued and confused as to who they were as they had been around to stop Stephanie on most turns, and apparently willing to team with them to help.

"Shield would you like to stand with one of the girls, just remember the one you choose is the one you will be in mix tag matches with" said Shane and with that in mind, Roman stood in front of the smaller on of the three, the on towards the centre of the ring, Dean stood with the one in the middle with a smirk on his face and Seth stood in front of the one who was nearest the ring ropes. When Shane gave the girls a signal they removed the hoods to their cloaks, surprising most people in the arena. Roman had stood in front of the psycho diva AJ Lee, Dean had stood with the Australian diva, Emma and finally Seth had stood in front of the Diva who confused him the most in FCW/NXT. The Anti-Diva, Paige.

"Oh my god, Paige, Emma and AJ Lee are the three girls teaming with Bayley to go against BBF, this is going to be awesome, there is a lot of history between these two teams" said Jerry Lawler in so much excitement that he was practically shouting and deafening Michael Cole and JBL.

"Plus you have The Shield going against Evolution, as well as Stephanie against several Diva's, and this is all thanks to Shane McMahon giving the WWE Universe what they want, and who knows what he has planned for Kane" said Michael Cole, wondering why the hell Paige, AJ and Emma had decided to take on Stephanie as the Hooded Trio. There was only one way to find out interview them on The JBL and Cole Show.

"Well this is going to be an interesting few weeks, you have Stephanie in a match with most Diva's she has insulted, Evolution against The Shield and then you have Stephanie's loyal BFF's going against Bayley, Paige, AJ Lee and Emma, I love it all hell is going to break loose around here" replied JBL looking forward to this as Stephanie hasn't been put in the ring for sometime, and the you have Evolution in a battle of dominance against The Shield who have the back up of AJ Lee, Paige and Emma with the added bonus of Bayley.

* * *

**Surprise, the hooded trio is actually the lovely Paige, AJ Lee and Emma, and there is a twist coming up, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the short chapter**


	3. Promise Rings

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The Hooded Trio went backstage with The Shield, at the command of Shane, as they would be working together a lot, in the upcoming months, to take down The Authority once and for all. Shane had joined them backstage with Bayley in tow, smiling that the plan was working, and he with the help of all in front of him were going to do what was really best for business and give the WWE Universe something from this new era to remember. The destruction of The Authority.

"Thank you girls for agreeing to take stop Stephanie as much as you could, and nice way to keep your identities hidden from the universe" said Shane shaking the hands of Paige, Emma and AJ, even he didn't know who the three were that were helping him, he just knew they were from three different countries and were willing to risk everything to stop The Authority. "And to Bayley for agreeing to teaming with the girls and go against BFF, of course thank you to The Shield for having the guts to turn against them and not hurting the girls whenever they appeared to stop you from attacking other superstars" finally added Shane, happy he had these particular wrestlers working with him, as he knew the history that was between Paige and Seth from their FCW/NXT days.

"We wouldn't have attacks girls in away, we have more respect than that" said Roman, being completely honest, he was probably the most surprised to find that the diva he would be teaming with in mix tag matches was CM Punk's wife, and the queen of mind games, little AJ Lee. He smiled at each of the girls, being glad they did have the respect not to attack the girls when they were the hooded trio, as he wouldn't really liked to be caught in the Black Widow from AJ.

"Plus if we did I'm sure the girls would get revenge, Emma with here submission and finisher, AJ lee with the Shinning Wizard or Black Widow, and Paige with the Cross Scorpion Death Lock and The Page Turner" said Dean being completely honest, he really didn't want to be caught in any of the moves the girls were capable of doing, especially Paige, she wasn't called The Anti-Diva or Miss Hell in Boots for nothing.

"Oh before I forget, You Seth and Dean will be in an on screen relationship with Emma and Paige, just to make the whole ideal a little more believable to WWE universe" said Shane being truthful as he gestured for Bayley to go to her locker room so he could speak to the remaining six in private. "Roman you will be with AJ, at punk's request, Seth you will be in a relationship with Paige as will Dean and Emma" added Shane, both Paige and Seth smiled at that, knowing that it was going to be a surprise when the others found out.

When they were given the go ahead to go back to the locker room, the girls went back to their locker room to get changed, then they headed back to The Shield's locker room, to meet up with them. Seth opened the door, and smiled at Paige, hugging her close, once he had closed the door. Dean, Emma, Roman and AJ looked at the pair of them, with a little confusion as to what was going on.

"What is going on between the two of you?" asked Roman being the first to speak up, and speak his mind, both Paige and Seth looked at each other before, smiling at the rest and pulling our their promise rings, shocking the remaining four in the room. Paige literately laughed at the facial expressions, knowing that she and Seth had done a good job a hiding their relationship from everyone, including their closest friends.

"Promise rings, I first met Paige, when I was in England with Ring of Honour, I was sent to spend a few months with The Knight Wrestling Business, I was teamed with Paige to go against her brother Zak Zodiac, and his girl friend, Paige was only sixteen when we met. When I was supposed to go back with Ring of Honour, I asked them if I could stay and train with the Knight family for a while, her family were nice enough to let me stay with them, I got to know Paige and we became close, and started dating. When I left I asked her parents if I could give her a promise ring, after a little convincing they agreed" said Seth explaining the first part of how they met, but not the rest of it.

"When I signed with WWE, I was put in FCW, where I was put in a story line to confuse and help Seth, I didn't know it was the same Seth. That is why he seem so shock when he first seen me. It had been just over two years since we last seen each other, since then we have kept our relationship a secret from everybody so nobody could use it against us" added Paige, with a smile, standing with Seth who had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Wow, that explains a lot, why Seth was so worried about you when Summer dislocated your shoulder, and why you were there when Seth got hurt" said Dean only just connecting everything up, and kind of feeling like an idiot for not working it out earlier as all the signs were there. Roman looked at Dean, not knowing how he missed all the signs with Seth. It was understandable with Paige as she preferred to be alone, to be left with her thoughts than be around people.

"You hid that well and all of us promise not, to tell anyone else, unless the both of you give us permission" said Roman with Emma, AJ and Dean agreeing with what he said, they were all just happy that their friends were happy, with each other, even if they had hidden their relationship from everyone.

* * *

**SMACKDOWN FRIDAY NIGHT**

It was Friday night SmackDown, and The Shield were getting ready for their segment with Evolution, The girls were currently in their match, with Bayley facing the BBF, they were doing a good job until Evolution came out distracting them, The Shield appeared to stop them before it got out of hand. In the end amongst all the havoc, Emma managed to do the Emma Stretch on Summer, Bayley did her finisher on Tamara, Sasha got caught in the Black Widow by AJ, where as Charlotte was facing off against Paige. When Paige did her primal scream, knocking Charlotte over with a series of clotheslines, then putting her in the Cross Scorpion Death Lock, her submission move, it took a matter of seconds for Charlotte to tap out to the submission, causing the team of Paige, Emma and AJ to win the match.

The boys got into the ring, with the girls, they smiled at knowing that they never gave up even with the appearance of Evolution attempting to help BFF, and help them win. Bayley skipped backstage happy, where as Tamara once again turned on her friends resulting in there only being three members of BFF.

"Hey Evolution, now you know our girls can protect themselves" said Dean smiling down at the three girls they were teaming with. He smiled a psycho smile, but not one that could equal AJ's one who was happily standing it front of Roman. Evolution, looked on, with the remaining three members of BBF, the six of them decided to get on the ring apron which in turn caused The Shield to get the girls out of the ring.

"Yeah they maybe able to protect themselves, but that doesn't mean they can see what is going to happen" said Triple H, as Stephanie appeared with a steal chair in one hand, a metal pipe and an aluminium baseball bat. She was quickly disarmed by an angry Paige, who passed the chair to AJ and the pole to Emma, together the three girls went around the ring attacking the three members, of Evolution with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Nope but we can have fun shaping it" said Paige walking to the top of the ramp, with AJ skipping besides her and Emma ahead of her, they were shortly joined by the Shield. Seth kissed Paige full on the lips, listening as the crowd erupted in Oohs and wolf whistles. After that they all went backstage, to be met with Shane. He smiled at the group, as they were doing a pretty convincing job especially Dean and Emma, along with Paige and Seth.

"That kissed was pretty convincing making everyone think it was real" said Shane, looking at Seth and Paige, the pair of them just looked at each other and smiled, as they were wondering what Shane's reaction when he found out.

"I would hope it did, considering it was real" said Seth, pulling Paige close to him, kissing her on top of her head, as both of them revealed their promise rings to Shane, he smiled at them looking complete shocked but was overall happy that the people working for him, were just as happy as he was.


	4. Betrayal

It was the post Payback Raw. The event went rather well, four the group of six, in the last few weeks, Charlotte had return to NXT and is currently in the running for NXT women's championship. Bayley and Tamara had also returned to NXT and were feuding with each other. At the payback event, Paige, AJ and Emma went against Stephanie, Nikki and Sasha in a no disqualification match. The match went back and forth, between the two teams but in the end amugnst all the havoc, AJ managed to win the match for her team when she trapped Nikki in the Black Widow, Sasha had been handcuffed to the ring by Emma and Stephanie had been fighting with Paige in the WWE Universe when she was hit with the Page Turner. Sometime after than Paige was injured when she was Irish whipped into the steal stairs by Nikki, Paige hadn't got up after that, she was on the floor holding her knee and trying to get up, she was helped to the back by AJ and Emma after the match.

Evolution vs The Shield match was a brutal one, it started out normal, but got out of hand, when it went into the WWE Universe, Triple H smacked Seth over the head with something metal, that was in the storage area, and Dean was knocked out by Batista, well Randy was going against Roman in the ring, Randy was soon joined by Batista and Triple, the three member of Evolution triple power bombed Roman through the announce table, then returned the attention back to Dean and Seth, using a steal chair against them, and putting them down for the time being. Nearer the end of the match, Seth did the ultimate move, and jumped from the area above the entrance way, landing on all three members of Evolution. Batista was the first to be eliminated after the Black Out by Seth, then it was Randy Orton, after he was on the receiving end of Dirty Deeds on a Steal Chair, then finally it was Triple H, even if he did have a sledge hammer, but the weapon was no match for the Spear from Roman.

Anyway back to Raw, Batista had demanded in one on one match for the world heavy weight championship, that he had earned the right to when he won the royal rumble match. When Triple H had denied him the match, Batista quit Evolution and WWE, leaving Triple H and Randy Orton to deal with The Shield on their own. Later on Paige, AJ, Emma and The Shield were all in the ring, talking about their success when Randy and Triple H came out, saying that the war between the them wasn't over, even with only Evolution were down a member. Triple H also said that destroying The Shield was only plan A but he has a plan B.

At the exact moment in time, Seth who had a steal chair, smacked Roman on the back with it, at full force, knocking him down in pain, Dean stood there in total shock at what had just happened, Emma, and AJ got out of the ring, at Dean's request, as he was trying to protect them, as he didn't know what was going to happen. Dean tried to urge Paige out of the ring but she was frozen in her prostitution on what just happened. Her legs became weak and she knelt on the canvas, she put her hands over her mouth, with tears in her eyes, as she seen the man she loves turn against his two team mates. When he got out the ring he passed the chair he used to beat Dean with to Randy who smiled at evilly at her, and started to hit Roman with it. Emma and AJ managed to get Paige out of the ring, and went backstage, knowing that was what Dean was gesturing them to do, to get away to safety.

Once the three girls were back in the locker room, Paige literately broke down in tears, not being able to believe that Seth had done what he did, he hadn't just betrayed Dean and Roman but broke her heart to. Emma and AJ leant down each side of her, hugging her in an attempt to comfort her, they knew how much Paige loved Seth both in and out of the ring.

"How ….. how could he do this?" whispered Paige between her sobs of tears. Roman and Dean had got to the girls locker room, once they had been released from the medical room. Emma informed them that Paige had broken down in tears when they entered the locker room, and what she had just said was the first thing she had said since they got back.

"We don't know Paige, but it's not your fault" said Roman, being honest and not blaming her for what happened. Paige had been there for Seth and supported him when he need it, but the way she was acting he was clear Seth had never told Paige what he was planning on doing. Dean kind of went out of character and went over to her, pulling her to her feet and hugging her tightly. Almost like she was the only thing that was keeping him to the world.

"Hey, none of this was your fault, okay, you would have stopped him if he had told you, and you would have told us. What he has done to us yeah it hurt, but right now what hurts more is seeing you with a broken heart, knowing there is nothing we can do to help" said Dean being completely honest, he could forgive Seth for what he did to Roman and himself, if he knew the reason for it, but he couldn't forgive Seth for breaking Paige's heart for apparently no reason.

"I feel lost" whispered Paige, in reply. She didn't know what to do now that Seth had practically turned his back on her and his friends, on the people who trusted him and on the WWE universe that looked up to him, she just did understand why he would do something like that, turn his back on the people that loved him, to join the same people he had been fighting against, to take down, to make it even worse, she didn't know if this was part of The Authorities plan the entire time.

"Come on my English muffin, you still have Dean and Roman, as well as Emma and me, we will never turn our backs on you, you are the Diva that is supposed to change the face of the division, you are the Anti-Diva, Miss Hell In Boots. So go back to how you were, show The Authority and Seth what a big mistake they have made" said AJ, making Paige smile and see sense, she wasn't known as the Miss Hell In Boots for nothing and she was going to show The Authority what she could really do when she was angry enough.

"You're right, I'm going to show The Authority why I got that name and what exactly I can do when someone angers me enough. I'm going to teach them a lesson, and I will need your help to do it" said Paige, brightening up a little bit, but still feeling heart broken and betrayed at what Seth had done. Emma and AJ sat either side of her, where as Roman and Dean sat opposite her, wondering what she was up to, as the last time anyone see this side of Paige was in FCW, just after she was signed.

"I think we're all in, what the plan?" asked Emma with her Australian accent, curious as to what she was planning, she had to admit she loved the way Paige would just come up with plans out of thin air, but she also knew like everyone else did that it was personal this time, and that made Paige all the more vengeful. Paige explained what she was planning, all four of them agreed it was the best way to take down The Authority once and for all, as well as to make Seth regret the decision he made. Shane came to check on them after that, asked them a few questions, they answered them simply, while also informing him of their plan, he agreed to help and gave them permission to go ahead with it, knowing they would even if they didn't have his consent to do so, they weren't going to be betrayed by someone they trusted and let them get away with it, they would get the revenge slowly and painful. And also make The Authority work for what they want the most, and that is for another one of them to join them.

There was only two questions remaining. When is the best time to put their plan into motion? And which one of them besides Seth did The Authority want?.

* * *

**So here is chapter four, sorry I took so long updating. A special thank you to , Wolfgirl201, Cheryl24, Caz21 and Alec 988 (guest) for all your reviews, and support on this story it is truly appreciated. Anyway who do you think The Authority wants to join them now, do you think it is Roman or Dean, or do you reckon it's one of the ladies, The Queen of Mind Games - AJ Lee, The Emmalution - Emma or The Anti-Diva - Paige. Find out in the next chapter. **


	5. Diva's Title

It was two weeks after the betrayal of Seth, and the small group of five had put their plan into motion. Emma was currently in a feud with Eva Marie, after Eva had insulted Australia, saying that it was a country of failures, Emma had won all three of the matches they had had, and was currently warming up, for another match between Eva and herself. AJ was arguing with Nikki, saying she didn't deserve to be Diva's Champion. Roman and Dean had teamed with John Cena and finally defeated The Wyatt family, and were currently in the ring making a segment.

"Congratulations Triple H, you have gotten to Seth who betrayed us, but now you have an even bigger problem, to deal with, you have the us two, along with a certain Diva who wants revenge for what happened" said Dean standing in the middle of the ring, looking at the carnage that both himself and Roman had coursed with 3MB. After he had spoken he handed the microphone over to Roman.

"Authority, you haven't won this, because we are still here, Randy Orton you say your a viper, then answer this, what is a viper when all it's teeth or knocked down it's throat, here's your answer a pathetic worm, and that's exactly what you are going to be when Dean here is done with you. Kane you were once the Big Red Monster, but now look at you, you're a Big Red Arse Kisser" said Roman, being complete honest. "Triple H, listen up, after I'm done with Kane, I am coming for you, and we are going to have our own game of thrones" added Roman, smirking at the camera, as the audience cheered for the two in the ring, Triple H, Randy Orton and Kane stood at the top of the ramp, looking at the two in the ring. Then on the Titration appeared Seth Rollins, smiling happily to himself.

"You two boys said there was a certain Diva, that wanted Revenge, well Paige has been out with Injury, AJ has turned her attention to Nikki Bella and Emma has gone after, Eva Marie, so unless you have Natalya working with you, which is highly doubtful around about now, you don't have a diva helping you" said Seth, smiling smugly to himself, not expecting the reply he got, from Dean who was standing there looking around the audience.

"Who do you think took out Charlotte Flare to make sure she didn't come back, who do you think attacked Stephanie backstage on SmackDown, Seth, come on who do you think did that, it wasn't a ghost, so give it your best shot and take a guess who it was" said Dean, knowing that this particular diva was on a war path and wont stop until she got her point across. Seth just stopped in total shock, that it could be her, she was the one The Authority wanted to join them, they had Seth now they wanted her to.

"Yeah she knows you bunch want her to sell out and join you, and now because of what Seth did and what you lot have done, she's on a war path, one that isn't going to end too pretty for her targets, you thought you had the one up on us when you got Seth on your side, but you obviously weren't counting on her wanting revenge for what you have done" said Roman informing The Authority, that the diva they wanted on their side, knew they wanted her, and that she was on war path for revenge, she was going to be unpredictable, sneaky, and most of all she is going to be dangerous.

* * *

A while after that, when nobody was in the ring, the WWE universe were chanting for The Shield, to come out and do what the said they were going to do. Then on the Titration appeared Paige, smiling happily to herself, but also looking completely annoyed at something or someone. It was time for her promo.

"Everyone is lost, waiting on a second wind, and I am the change you have been waiting for, because I've always believed even when no one believed in me, that every moment is chance waiting to be taken, we are the offers, the finishers of our fates, we are the solution and the time to move is now" said Paige on the Titration, out in the ring, The Authority stood listening to her, just realising that she was the one that was on the war path that wanted revenge, for what happened, a few weeks prior. The Titration went back to normal, and all members of the Authority were standing looking around the audience.

"As you have probably figured the Anti-Diva is the diva, we want to join us, and we will get what we want we always do" said Stephanie, she smiled at her husband, and gave him the microphone, standing beside him as he was thinking what to say, that would get the point across, he smiled at the WWE Universe thinking he had everything in hand.

"Two weeks ago we got Seth Rollins, and now we want The Anti-Diva, to complete the most dominate stable in WWE history..." Triple H was cut off midway through his sentence, by a certain entrance music blasting through the arena, and the cheers from the crowd. The music that started to play was Stars in the Night, and at the top of the ramp appeared Paige, looking rather annoyed at what The Authority were trying to pull.

"And I want my Diva's Title back, from the undeserving champion over there, but we can't have everything now can we" said Paige, get straight to the point that she couldn't really care what they wanted, especially after what they had done to her and her friends, she smiled at them, while listening to the WWE Universe chanting for her.

"Okay Paige, you want your title back, that's fine, I've been looking for a suitable opponent for Nikki to go against, so here is what I am going to do. The Diva's main event will be Nikki defending her championship against you, with no interference from any of us" said Stephanie, trying to be reasonable, and get Paige to trust them, as much as possible.

"As director of operations, to make sure no one gets involved, on either side, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Emma, and AJ Lee will be sent away from the arena, Seth Rollins, Triple H, Randy Orton and myself will be at ringside" said Kane thinking that would help, but was surprised when Triple H come up with a way, that he hoped would again her trust and convince her to join them.

"To convince Paige, we wont be get involved she can choose, what to do with us, while at ringside" said Triple H, noticing the mischievous smile appear on Paige's pale features and the glint that sparkled in her eyes, like she was wanting that to happen.

"Well thank you Triple H, and here is what I'm going to do, Kane will be in a cage, at the top of the ramp, guarded by The Big Show and Mark Henry. Stephanie, Triple H and Randy Orton will be handcuffed to chairs at ringside, and Seth well you will find out later on" said Paige, hearing the cheers get louder, as she said what she wanted to happened to them. "Actually forget that Seth can be handcuffed to a chair in Stephanie's stead, and Stephanie can be suspended above the ring in a cage" added Paige, watching the terror from Stephanie, and the reaction of the others.

"You can't do that Paige" shouted Randy Orton, thinking she would change her mind when he said that. But this was the Anti-Diva he was talking to, she wasn't going to back down just because he was getting angry, or didn't like what was happening. She was going to fight back, against them, and get exactly what she wanted, play their own game back at them. And hopefully achieve her ultimate goal, once and for all.

"Actually Randy I can, Triple H just said it. So quit acting like a spoilt brat and act your god damn age for once in your life" replied Paige, watching as Triple H, Kane and Seth tried to calm Randy down, Paige just watched as the havoc broke down, and smiled that it was working. Nikki got hold of the microphone, ready to say what she was thinking.

"Okay Paige, you got what you wanted a title match for MY diva's championship, and just to be clear, and a little heads up, I will win that match and retain my title" said Nikki, smiling smugly, at what she just said, but unknown to her was actually helping Paige get motivated.

"Yeah, except you didn't do anything to deserve that title, I actually stated the title go to it's former owner before me, and that was AJ, the only reason you got that is because you are Stephanie's little lap dog" said Paige in response, aware that she was annoying Nikki, but then again that was her plan, she smiled at them. "Oh by the way I owe an apologise to Randy for what I just said so here is my apology to you" said Paige, knowing she wasn't going to apologise normally to Randy, she was going to do it her way.

"Go ahead, it's not like you can do any worse than anyone else" said Randy, expecting her to be nice when she apologised, for her to make up something that wasn't the truth and then would turn back on it by SmackDown, but unlucky for him she was honest, completely honest with him.

"Roses are red, wood chips are beige, I'm sorry I insulted you, from on this stage, It's not like I hate you, it's just you have a face like I really want to punch" said Paige, being completely honest, and making the WWE universe laugh, before she turned around walking backstage to prepare for her match, leaving The Authority to deal with chants that were erupting throughout the arena. "Randy got owned" was the chant that was going around the arena, aimed right at Randy.

* * *

It was time for the Diva's Title Match. Paige music hit and she appeared, on the top of the ramp doing her normal entrance, when she got to her ring, she climb on the apron and took of her jacket, swinging it around and doing her primal scream before entering the ring. The Nikki's music started and she appeared at the top on the ramp with the rest of The Authority holding her title high over her head, smiling evilly. At that point Paige got a microphone.

"Okay lets get to the point, Kane your cage is over there, so hop on, Stephanie you throne awaits, in it's soon to be hight fortress" said Paige, as Kane was put in his cell by a referee, Big Show and Mark Henry came out and guarded it, Stephanie being escorted by the Triple H went into the cell taking her seat, being hoisted above the ring. Just to make sure it was done properly, Paige personally handcuffed Triple H, Randy and Seth to the chairs, and to each other. Then she re-entered the ring.

"Introducing first the challenger, from Norwich England, The Anti-Diva Paige" said Lillian, hearing the universe cheer for Paige, and also noticing the look in her eyes, which was basically saying, you started the war, now I'm going to finish it one way or another. Paige didn't move from her position, she was only focusing in on her target. Nikki. "Introducing second, representing The Authority, your diva's champion, Nikki Bella" added Lillian, hearing the universe staring chanting Brie's name in reply.

As soon as the bell rang, Paige was all over Nikki, clothes lining her several times, and doing her stomping on her when she was in the corner, Paige also use the ropes, forcing Nikki into them and bouncing her off. After that she pulled Nikki through the ropes, and kneed her constantly for a few minutes. Before climbing back into the ring, and was about to go for the Paige Turner but changed her mind and decided it was only fitting she win her title back via submission, so she put Nikki in the Cross Scorpion Death Lock, forcing Nikki to tap out, after a few seconds of agonising pain.

"Here is your winner and new Diva's Champion Paige" announced Lillian, as the crowd cheered, Triple H couldn't believe it, Seth was shaking his head, and Stephanie was screaming at the top of her lungs, that it wasn't fair, that Nikki should have won the match, Kane was more occupied with trying to get out of the cage. Paige got her title, and got out of the ring, holding it above her head and smiling at the them, she had done one bit of her plan, get her title back. When The Authority was released they went into the ring, still not believing it, only ones that could was Seth and Kane.

"Congratulations Paige" said Kane, being the only one to congratulate her on her win, Kane had a gut feeling that she would have won, as he had seen her in NXT she was a Diva that was willing to break the rules, take things to a new level, fight back when others wouldn't. Seth had something planned, the WWE universe knew about the on screen relationship, and he was going to question her on it, a hopefully get a reasonable, answer.

"Paige" said Seth, pausing knowing he got her attention and all of the universe attention both at home and in attendance. She stood at the ramp looking at him, her hair a complete mess from the match she was just in, and her newly regained title on her shoulder. Seth stood in the ring, his two toned hair neatly down, wet as normal, he was in his ring gear and looking at her seriously, taking a deep breath, before speaking again. "All this right now, we can walk and go our separate ways" said Seth, noticing tears start to appear in her eyes, when he said that, he didn't want to leave her in or outside of the ring, but The Authority wanted him do it, it broke his heart seeing her days after he destroyed his own brothers. "But guess what we will be fine, but what if fine isn't good enough" added Seth getting out of the ring and standing at the bottom of the ramp, he knew how much he hurt her, and he wanted to make up for it. "Join The Authority, become greater, become the best Diva's Champion in history" again added Seth hoping she would be reasonable but knowing deep down she wasn't like that, she smiled at him, from then on he knew she wasn't going to do what he had wanted, she was going to be herself.

"How stupid do you think I am, I'm not going to make the same mistake you did" said Paige, looking at him with tears in her eyes, she hated being put in situations like that, and she also knew he would never accept her choice of choosing to go her separate way, he would try and convince her other wise, she put the microphone down and walked backstage, returning to her locker room, she shared with AJ and Emma, who were actually sneaked back into the building with Roman and Dean. They were all waiting for her in the locker room. When she entered she was smothered in hugs from all four. They talked and enjoyed the rest of the show together wondering what the next week was going to bring them.

* * *

**Hey guys, what do you think is going to happen next? What has Paige got planned for The Authority next? Keep reading to find out. **


	6. Ultimatum

Seth was wondering around backstage, looking for The Anti-Diva, he had to convince her to listen to him, that joining The Authority wasn't a mistake, that going their separate ways was the last thing that he wanted, he loved her and wanted what was best for her. On the way around backstage, Seth ran into Randy, who looked like he was looking for someone himself, or done something he shouldn't of done.

"Hey Randy, have you seen Paige?" asked Seth, Randy always knew where everyone was, even when people didn't want others to find where they were, so he seemed like the logical one to ask, when it came to finding people, Randy looked at him knowingly, and probably could have guest why he was asking where Paige was.

"She's in the area above the audience, where other wrestlers used to be lower to the ring" replied Randy, knowing that he was looking for Paige to try and convince her not to leave him, poor Seth had been heart broken that she had chosen that, and said that she wasn't going to make the same mistake he did. Randy could only guess how Seth was feeling, but he could also guess that is how Paige was feeling too, he had seen her backstage after she walked, with tears in her eyes not wanting to speak to anyone.

"Thanks man, I will see you later, for our match" said Seth walking away, to where Randy had said she was hiding, he remembered she always used to go there, it was her hiding place, a safe haven, somewhere she could go to get away from everything, all the bad feelings, somewhere she could prepare for whatever she had to do next. When Seth got there, he spotted her sitting on the floor with her legs dangling over the side watching was happening below, with interest and her Diva's title placed next to her, sparkling in the light. It was time for their promo.

* * *

**Promo of Paige and Seth**

"Paige, can I talk to you please?" asked Seth being weary, just in case she shouted at him to leave her alone, like she had done the last time, he tried to have this talk with her, but then again, he was determined she was going to hear him out, it didn't matter how much she shouted at him to leave her alone, or went into the Miss Hell In Boots mode.

"Well, your not going to leave me alone until you do, so lets hear it" said Paige, she didn't even look up at him, he was starting to wonder, did she really hate him that much, or did he hurt he that much she just doesn't know how to act around him. Seth was hoping on the latter one, that he had hurt her. From there Seth went and sat next to her, hoping her could get through to her, he only wanted to help.

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm not going to let you give up on us, without a fight, we were good together Paige, we right together, we could take on everything, we still can if you just try" said Seth speaking after a few minutes, he noticed her eyes had started to sparkle with tears when she looked around at him, it still broke his heart to see her like this.

"When you joined The Authority, you didn't just turn you back on Roman and Dean, you turned your back on the WWE Universe, on Emma, AJ and you turned you back and me and us, you just never realised it" replied Paige, making Seth realise he had truly hurt her, and she considered him turning on her when he joined The Authority. He wanted to hug her, so much and tell her that he would do anything to make it up to her.

"The Authority can help you, like they are helping me, we can be together again, and show the world we can get through anything" said Seth with hope, in his eyes and heart knowing since he was talking to Paige she wouldn't look at it like that, he smiled although he knew what was coming.

"What! You're are asking me to turn my back on my friends, the people who have supported me, who have stood by me, to join the people who caused the injury that intern forced me to forfeit my title, just so they can give it to my arch enemy" said Paige wiping away her tears not being able to believe that Seth was asking her to do something like that. "I told you and everyone last week, I will not make the same mistake, you did" added Paige, really wanting to punch someone. Where was Bo Dallas when you needed him.

"What is the mistake that I made, when I joined The Authority?" asked Seth, he could understand that he hurt her, when he didn't say what he was going to do. What he didn't understand was how the choice he made was a mistake, although if he could guess it was how he told everyone, when he turned on Roman and Dean in the middle of the ring, right before Roman's match with Randy.

"It was how you showed everyone, right after one of the best victories as a team. I get you wanted to do something people would remember, but did you ever think what would happen, when The Authority would do when they didn't need you or you took a wrong move, they wouldn't be there Seth, they would leave you and take away everything they have given leaving you with nothing" replied Paige, being completely honest with him, Seth looked at her, before she got up, picked up her championship belt. "When your ready to tell me the truth of why you joined them, come and find me, until then ….." Paige didn't finish her sentence, instead putting her hand on his shoulder before walking away, she knew he wouldn't have left the way he did, unless The Authority gave him no other choice.

Later on in the night, it was Seth and Randy vs Roman and Dean, with Nikki at ringside, AJ had left her alone and was now focusing on Alicia Fox. Roman and Dean had the upper hand in the match, when Nikki tried distracting Dean who was in the ring against Randy, her plan came to a crashing end when Paige appeared pulling her down from the ring apron, Nikki went face first but rand around the ring, only to be pursued by Paige who was determined she wasn't going to get away, Paige's plan was working, she was keeping Nikki out the match, but also causing her own distraction. Seth finally got fed up with the girls running around, and jumped down from the apron, and caught Paige pulling her away just as Nikki turned around and kicked, catching Seth with the kick. Nikki doing that caused Randy to be distracted and turn into the spear, and getting pinned.

Roman and Dean left the ring area, Paige got a microphone, and got into the ring, she smiled as Seth got off the floor and turned around to look at Nikki who was standing just behind Randy.

"Okay Randy, Seth, Brie" said Paige "Oh sorry Nikki, I meant Nikki" added Paige correcting herself. "Anyway, that was a good match, even if you did loose, and I do have one question to ask Seth" again added Paige, she smiled at the crowd, as Nikki was being held back, and Randy looked like someone had slapped him, although Paige would admit she was tempted to do just that"

"Go on Paige what's the question, why did I join The Authority, and turn my back on you and my brothers" answered Seth, he was only joking with her, and the audience, he knew she wouldn't ask a question like that, and he also knew he would never answer it, unless he was about to loose something he held dear to him.

"Exactly" said Paige answering back, surprising Seth, he looked at her in complete shock as she stood there waiting for his answer. "Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to use your own tactics against you" added Paige, at that Seth came out of his trance, trying to think of what to say, but knowing it would be useless.

"It's going to take a lot of convincing to get me to tell you, and there is nothing in this world you can use against me, that could force me to tell you" said Seth, not thinking of anything that Paige would use against him, but that was where he was terrible mistaken, she did have something to use against him and she was willing to do it, as well as anything else, being in her vengeance mode.

"Actually Sethie, I do, I'm giving you an ultimatum, either tell the truth or I walk for good" said Paige putting her microphone down, and walking up towards the ramp, Seth stood there in a state where he didn't know what to think, he thought he had already lost Paige, but in that moment he found there was still a chance for them to be together and there was also the chance, he could lose her with no chance of getting her back. "You have until SmackDown to decided, it's either tell or lose simple as" said Paige walking backstage, with the cheers of the crowd.

Seth slowly walked backstage on his own, not believe she would do that, but knowing she had just broken her own heart by doing that, he knew Paige leaving him was the last thing either of them wanted, but he also knew she would do, and she was making him regret ever joining forces with The Authority, and turning his back on his brothers and friends, most importantly, she was making him regret turning his back on her, she was making her point, and making him think over all the memories, and times he spent with her, Roman and his daughter JoJo and with Dean and Emma, along with Punk and AJ on the odd occasion, those were some of his happy times. All he could think of was how Paige could do this to him, but he could also understand it, he caused her pain, now she was making him feel the pain she was feeling.

* * *

**Thank you to JustKimmy, Dawn, Wolfgirl2013, Alex 988 (Guest), Caz21, Cheryl24 and **


	7. Truth Revealed

It was SmackDown and the one day that Seth had been dreading all week, as it was the time where he had to either tell Paige the truth on why he turned his back on his friends and broke her heart or she would walk away with no chance of the pair of them getting back together. All Seth could think about was what would happen if he told her the truth, what The Authority would do to him, he already knew what he was going to do, he had already made up his mind, all he had to do is go through with it, he was currently backstage with Randy, Kane, Triple H, Stephanie and Nikki, they were talking about their plan, it was becoming increasingly obvious that Paige was doing everything she could to foil or their plans. Nikki was also constantly flirty with Seth, it had started just after Paige had given him the ultimatum, like it was Stephanie's way of distracting him from Paige.

On the other side of the arena, Paige was in the locker room she share with Emma and AJ, she was thinking the worst for tonight, and she had seen Nikki flirting with Seth on several occasions, poor Paige wasn't sure what to think, had Seth moved on, was he trying to convince her all part of a cruel joke and part of The Authority's plan. To confuse her to the point of not knowing who to trust. AJ and Emma looked at each other and then to Paige noticing she didn't seem to be into the conversation.

"Paige, are you okay, you seem a little distracted?" asked AJ, noticing how she was staring off in to space, Paige looked at them, and smiled, although they could tell it wasn't a true smile, AJ and Emma both knew Paige hadn't been herself since Seth had betrayed them, it's almost as if her heart has shattered with no chance of mending it until she makes Seth feel the same pain he made her feel. Dean and Roman walked through the door at that point, Dean noticing the worried look on Emma's face a look he knew was unusual for the bubbly Diva. He didn't ask, just waited instead.

"You still feel lost don't you?" said AJ, getting up and sitting next to Paige, looking at her, seeing what she had just said was the truth. Paige was still feeling lost not knowing where she belong, whether she belonged on her own to figure everything out or with her friends who would try and help her through her troubles, and make sure she was never vulnerable to the point where she was fool for some trap set out for her. Paige nodded to her question, nodding yes.

"Oh Paige, we are not going to do to you what Seth has done, you have every right to be like this, all we want is to have the Paige we all know and love back, the one we have right now is the broken and vengeful one. The girl you are now is the cause of what Seth had done, we promised we would stick together as one and we plan on keeping that promise" said Dean hugging Paige, he really hated seeing her like this, he didn't know who he hated more, Seth for turning his back on her and breaking her heart the way he did or The Authority for getting her involved in something like this, and coming up with the whole diabolical plan.

"Come on Paige, look at what you have in front of you, you have Roman and Dean, partners you have stayed even when Seth didn't, and you have Emma and me, who have you have supported and be friends with since you joined WWE, you have a fan base that admires you and looks up to you, hell they even adore you, and then you have all your friends backstage, who have supported you from your move from NXT to here the main roaster" said AJ, just trying to be a best friend to Paige, AJ didn't know how she was feeling but she could guess that it wasn't the best thing to be feeling.

"Paige you did what none of us would ever have the guts to do, you have given Seth the ultimatum he can't get out of, everyone knows he still loves you, and if he has any sense then he would choose you over The Authority, anyone would, he would be a complete moron he still chooses them" said Emma coming to sit the other side of Paige, she loved Paige like a sister and would help her through anything and also be there to support her like Paige had been of her in NXT, Emma also knew AJ was the same, and that Dean and Roman would be there to help if she ever needed, give her advice to help her improve.

"Hey, look at me" said Roman, all he wanted to do was the same as Dean, AJ and Emma, help Paige get through this, even if he had to give her a wake up call that she was well in need of right now. "You are the diva that is willing to take things to a whole new level, do things that have never been seen before, break every rule in the book just to get what you want, you aren't the Anti Diva for nothing Paige, so suck it up and go out there, show your brave and that you can take anything" said Roman, literally give her the wake up call she needed, she nodded at him and smiled before going off to get ready for the segment tonight.

Later on in the night, Seth and the rest of The Authority were in the ring, with Nikki at Seth's side like she had been since Paige gave him the ultimatum. Kane had the microphone, and was speaking about how the little plan that Paige had wasn't going to work, and that she was going to join them one way or another, it didn't matter how much she fought back against them. Then he pasted the microphone over to Stephanie.

"Okay Paige, you hurt Seth here on Monday Night Raw, something that was way out of line, but since he has insisted that he answer the ultimatum, since he has been thinking about it all week, thinking about what might happen if he loses you" said Stephanie, she never agreed to the idea of Seth answering the ultimatum as he hadn't spoke about it to anyone not even Nikki who she had sent to distract him from Paige, it was her attempt to make him see there were others he could be with and be happy instead of Miss Hell In Boots.

"Paige on Raw you gave me an ultimatum I never thought you would do, you proved me wrong, it broke my heart knowing I could lose you for good, when I was so close to getting you back by my side, I know you broke your heart asking that, and so Paige can you come out here so that I can tell you and everyone my decision" said Seth standing at the bottom of the ramp, looking up to the entrance way, smiling when Paige's music started and she walk out from backstage standing at the top of the ramp. "Thank you" said Seth smiling at her, he knew his decision would catch everyone out put the girl he was looking at right now.

"Wait before we do this, since we all know that he is going to choose me Nikki Bella over you Paige, I don't want you to be even more heart broken so, when he does choose me, there will be no hard feelings between us right, I don't have anything against you, I actually like you, I mean your awesome, so when this is all over, I want us to be friends" said Nikki, not really liking the look Paige was giving her, honestly she was staring daggers at Nikki, it made Nikki back towards the back of the ring a little bit.

"Anyway to the point, I have thought long and hard about my decision all week, weighing up the possibilities on both sides, I could not tell you, and loose all chances of being with you again, in which case I would have lose out on everything I know and love, or the other side, I could tell you and everyone the truth and regain everything I have lost but loose the power I have gained" said Seth, getting everyone's attention, he looked between the two and noticed the annoyed looks on The Authority's faces. Nikki grabbed hold of the microphone, trying to find the right words.

"Okay Seth, spare everyone the suspense, and just tell them you choose us over her" said Nikki feeling proud of herself, that was when she was suddenly pulled out of the ring, she turned around only to see that it was Emma that had pulled her out of the ring, and had AJ standing by her side, both of them pointed behind her, and when Nikki turned around he was went with a drop kick to the stomach from her identical twin sister. Brie. Emma and AJ high fived her before, they stood by waiting for the answer of Seth.

"Okay I choose, you Paige, I will always choose you, so I will give up the power that I have been given by The Authority, I will give up everything they have given and I will come back to you, and spend the rest of my days making it up to you" said Seth surprising everyone, as everyone thought he would once again turn his back on Paige like he had done once, but instead he chose to give up everything The Authority had given him, for The Anti-Diva, for Paige.

"What, we gave you everything you wanted, and you turn your back on us as soon as things get tough" shouted Stephanie, not believing that after everything, he still has chosen to be with Paige over having everything he could have ever wanted, having all the power he could have wanted, the countless championships he could have won, and he throw it all away just for one replaceable diva. Seth walked up the ramp and stood next to Paige, hoping she could find it in her heart to trust him again. "How could you throw everything we gave you away for one replaceable diva" added Stephanie clearly angry about his decision.

"No, the things I wanted more than anything, was the trust of my brothers, my team mates, to apologise to the WWE Universe for my stupid mistake, and to have Paige by my side, those are the things you couldn't give me, and the things you took away from me when you made me choose" said Seth being completely honest, going against all of his instincts and pulled Paige towards him, hugging him, he was soon joined by Emma and AJ, who smiled happily at him, that he had finally realised what he had lost, when he joined The Authority.

"Don't you dare tell them, why you joined us Seth, if you do then we will personally make you little diva's, your friends and your career a living hell, making sure you don't get anything you want, you win anything and you loose everything that you hold dear" said Triple H, trying his best, to warn him, to threaten him into not telling the whole universe, why he turned against his friends, and why he broke Paige's heart. By now Dean and Roman and joined them, at the top of the ramp, so Seth turned and face all five he betrayed to tell them the truth.

"I betrayed you, because I was given two choices by The Authority, it was either join them and turn my back on you guys, or all five of you would have been fired, I never wanted to hurt you, just protect you, Paige giving me the ultimatum forced me to see what I had really lost when I never told anyone of you what had happened and what I could loose forever if I didn't tell you the truth when I got the chance, so I'm sorry for betraying you, and will you guys forgive me for doing it" said and asked Seth, then he turned around when they all nodded yes and face the WWE Universe, a little happier, that the small problem with his friends was solved, "Can all of you forgive me for the stupid mistake I made?" asked Seth to the WWE Universe, hoping they would forgive him, for the mistake he made, he would do anything to earn their forgiveness, as like his little group they were worth it.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't update in a while, I hope you like this chapter, I apologise for keeping you in suspense for so long. Anyways enjoy the chapter. As always No Copy Right Intended. Happy Reading. **


	8. I Love You

The little group of six returned to their locker room, where a backstage help had returned Seth's belongings, they were all sat their thinking about the events that had just happened, and what might happen with the Authority now they didn't have either of Paige or Seth. Roman was sat next to AJ, who was using his shoulder as a cushion and leaning against him, almost as if he was a big Samoan teddy bear, Dean was sat opposite Roman and AJ with Emma wrapped up in his arms, where as Seth was sat on the far end of the room, with his head in Paige's lap smiling up at her, finally happy that he had got what he wanted most, his close friends back.

"Seth" suddenly said Emma, curiosity getting the best of her about one thing in-particular. "Why didn't you tell any of us when The Authority gave you that ultimatum?" asked Emma, that was the only thing that was bugging her at the moment, and she couldn't hold back any longer, she had to know, Seth had turned his head in Paige's lap to look at her, while she spoke and smiled at her when she finished speaking, he knew this was coming and he had to admit he owed when all an explanation, considering everything he had single handed put them all through, he was still trying to get over the fact that Paige had given him another chance, and hadn't given up on him in the first place.

"In all honesty, I didn't know how to tell you, it killed me not knowing how to tell you, there were several times I almost told all of you, and I know now that I should have told you, because you guys would have helped me through it, and stuck by me like you always have" said Seth answering the question and feeling incredibly stupid for not telling at least one of them what happened when it actually happened, maybe if he had told them, then they would have been able to find away out of it, away to defeat The Authority, by doing what they do best, and by doing what the love together as a team.

It went silent again after that, Seth had shifted so that Paige was now wrapped up in his arms, he couldn't believe The Authority wanted him to let her go, so they could put him with Nikki Bella, his unfortunate worst nightmare for a girlfriend, he wanted Paige and Paige only, nobody could replace her in his mind, because of how extraordinary she was compared with all the other Diva's, she had raven black hair, instead of brown, red or blond, she was English, didn't wear a lot of make up or fake tan, and she didn't care what anyone thought of her, that's what he loved about her, she was different and proud of it.

"I never wanted to hurt you, I just wanted to protect you guys, without all of you then there wouldn't be Seth Rollins, I would be some random guy wrestling, I know now I should of told at least one of you when they gave me that choice and you guys would have helped me through it, and feel free to scream, shout, anything you have been holding back against me" said Seth, with his arms snaked around Paige and his head resting on her shoulder, he really was thankful she never gave up, he wouldn't have known what he would have done without her and to be honest he didn't want to know.

Emma untangled herself from Dean's arms and walked over to Seth and Paige, Paige moved out of the way as she knew what was coming by the look in the Australian's eyes, she had bottled up all her hurt and sadness when Seth left them, she was close to hating him, but bottled it all up to help Paige get through her tough time. Emma knew what Seth was doing and admired him for it, as she was certain nobody else would do it. Seth also sacrificed his own well being for the team, and that is what he was doing now, letting his four friends and girlfriend get the anger for him out so they can move on together. Seth stood up at Emma's request, not even attempting to defend himself when she constantly slapped him for about two minutes before she let out and breath and hugged him, he hugged back thankful that she still had her big heart to forgive him for hurting her sister like friend and her boyfriend. Roman refused to do anything to his friend, even when the said friend had turned on him, he had to much respect for him, plus he knew AJ, Dean and Paige had yet to let out their anger, and he knew it was going to hurt.

AJ walked up next looking incredibly angry, but Seth had expected her to be, after all he had practically asked his friends to be angry so they could let out all the anger they were holding back.

"I hated you for what you did to Roman, Dean, Emma and myself but more for what you did to Paige when your turned against us, but I admire how you are sacrificing your well being to let us get our anger out" said AJ, before she did one of her wrestling moves of a kick to the stomach to him, forcing him to fall back in the lockers, Paige appeared at his side, it didn't matter how angry she was, she could never bear to see him hurt. Once Paige had helped him up Dean stood in front of him, clearly angry, and frustrated, with what happened, or at Roman for not wanting to let his anger out.

"We stick together as one, you remember that was the promise we made when the girls joined us, but you Seth turned your back on it, you turned your back on your friends, your brothers, even your own girlfriend" said Dean, calm to begin with but was practically shouting by the time he had finished with what he was saying, that was the point when Seth stepped forward urging Dean to do something. Seth ended up on the floor after that, holding his mouth from where Dean had just sucker punched him. "But if it wasn't for you coming back, then we wouldn't have the Anti-Diva we all know and love, instead we would have the one bent on revenge" added Dean walking over to Emma and winding his arms around her waist hugging her close to him, like she was the only thing that could calm him down.

Seth looked around at Paige, wondering what she was going to do for revenge, if she was going to do anything, after all she was an unpredictable diva, something he loved about her, then again he loved everything about her, hence why they were dating. He was still on the floor well she was stood to his left, when a smile appeared on her face and she held out her hand, the one with the promise ring on it, Seth took hold of her hand and accepted her help, getting of the floor, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"When you gave me the promise ring, you promised me you would never give up and that we would be reunited, even when it doesn't seem like things will go that way, and when we started dating, you promised to be there whenever I needed you" said Paige remembering all three promises he had made to her, "You kept to two of those promises, even when you joined The Authority you never gave up, and now we are reunited, because you returned, but you weren't there when I needed you the most, the days after you left, I despised you for leaving that way, and I wanted to take out The Authority, you included" added Paige, stopping to wipe away her tears and try and calm herself down, Seth just stood in front of her, listening to what she was saying carefully, knowing she had been holding all of her feelings back for a while. "You broke my heart when you left, especially the way you left, and I wanted revenge, I didn't care if I had to take them out one by one. But the main thing I wanted to do was to make you feel, the pain you made me feel, when you broke my heart, betrayed AJ and Emma and attacked your own brothers" finally finished Paige, just letting her tears fall freely, and feeling a huge weight lifted from her shoulders now she had let out how she had felt the few weeks, and she knew it had hurt Seth finding out what she really felt like when he did what he did.

"When I said I would spend the rest of my days make it up to you, I meant it, I left you guys to protect you, but I left The Authority because I couldn't lose anyone of you, especially Paige, I will make it up to everyone of you, I don't care what I have to do and I will make it up to the WWE Universe too" replied Seth, pulling Paige into his arms, well she cried, he was only thankful that she had given him another chance, like his brothers had done along with Emma and AJ, and he knew if it ever happened again, he would always choose them over whoever they were against, they meant the world to him. Once they had discussed all of that, they decided to head back to the hotel, Punk was there too, as was Roman's wife and daughter, he couldn't wait to see them. Dean and Emma went to their own room as did Paige who dragged Seth along with her, He was going to get his own room and was surprised when she took hold of his hand and literately dragged him to the elevator to go to her floor, but he was also glad she trusted him enough, tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day as they were going to be filming Raw, and getting ready for the consequences of Seth returning to his friends.

Seth couldn't believe how lucky he was to have The Anti-Diva as his girlfriend both on and off screen, without her at his side every-day when returning to the hotel he felt lost, but knew now he had returned to the people he trusted and loved that she would be there for him and once again be at his side. Seth spent the rest of the night making it up to Paige, by the end of the night they were both in bed with Paige lying next to Seth, his arms tightly secured around her waist to make sure nobody can take her from him again. Seth whispered three little words lovingly into Paige's right ear.

"I love you"

* * *

**As always No Copyright Intended all right go to WWE and the respected owners. A special thank you to Justkimmy, Alex 988 (Guest), .Dawn, Wolfgirl2013, Caz21, Cheryl24 and for all your reviews on this story, hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Happy Reading**


	9. Shock Revelation

**Hey Guys, sorry about the wait for this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. As normal No Copy Right Intended, all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and to WWE. Happy Reading**

* * *

It was Monday Night Raw, after everything had fallen apart for The Authority, they had never thought that Seth would throw everything away for this on Diva, they couldn't understand it, after all in their eyes she wasn't anything special, she was a little different from everyone else on the roaster, and willing to do what no one else except maybe AJ was willing to do. After the SmackDown show that night, Triple H had gone back to his office and took his anger out on the furniture not being able to believe the person he had hoped would be the best, had turned his back on all the plans that they had made for him. All because he couldn't bare to lose her.

The Authority members were in the squared circle, Stephanie and Triple H in the middle, with Nikki next to Stephanie, Randy next to Triple H and then J&amp;J security each side of them, making sure they were safe. Although they knew how to wrestle when the time called for it, even if it would be a losing situation as it may well be tonight when Stephanie and Triple H were done with what they were saying. All hell was going to be breaking loose and there was nothing ever one of the two could do to stop the night events from ascending.

"Seth Rollins, you turned your back on us and our plans for you, on SmackDown, for one replaceable diva, I said to you then you would go through hell and I meant it, and that hell starts right here to night" said H getting even angrier with every passing word, he put his faith in Seth, and then it all went wrong, when a certain raven haired diva gave him an ultimatum. He was regretting choosing Seth, maybe he should have gone for Dean, or a completely different superstar away from The Shield. He wanted his revenge was going to get it one way or another. At that moment a certain entrance music blasted through the arena. Stars In The Night.

On top of the ramp appeared the diva that Triple H had been insulting, looking rather annoyed at what was being said, she loved Seth, hence why she never gave up on him, although she was close to it. He never gave up on her, so she returned the favour and never gave up on him. She was wearing her metallic purple ring gear and her leather jacket undone, showing her toned torso. She held a the Diva's championship on her right shoulder, and a microphone in her left hand. Looking straight ahead of her at the people that had made her life a living hell for the last couple of weeks. She was soon joined by the likes of Seth Rollins who was just as annoyed as she was to hear what was coming out of Triple H's mouth.

"The decision to leave you wasn't that hard, I can live without the power you guys could give me, but I couldn't live without The Anti Diva, My Mysterious Raven Haired Lady right here by my side, supporting me when I need it, always having faith in me. I realised the mistake I made when I joined you, so what happened on Friday was me correcting that mistake" said Seth wrapping his arm around his champion, his Raven Haired Lady, he really would be lost without her. He had felt lost everyday when he was part of The Authority, he felt like he was slowly fading away, like he was an alien to the world he was in, like he didn't belong. But with Paige by his side, he felt like everything was right, like he belong, like they were meant to be together.

"So you want to be with Paige" said Randy coming up with an ingenious evil idea, that would hopefully separate them and bring Seth back to The Authority giving Triple and Stephanie what they wanted other than to see Seth and his friends suffer. When Seth nodded yes, still holding Paige tightly to him, he now stood behind her with his muscular arms wrapped around her waist putting her in the protective barrier, against The Authorities evil plans. "Then how about a tournament for the right to Paige, me, you and any other superstar that wants a chance at winning her" added Randy, smiling evilly at the way Paige had suddenly gone stiff in the arms of Seth who appeared over, starring daggers at him for even thinking that, it was disgraceful to the company and unfair to Paige, he didn't want Paige to go through that.

"That's a great idea Randy …..." said Triple H, being cut off by the sudden entrance music that began to play, it was the entrance music, of the same person that had stripped him and Stephanie of their power but they had gained it back soon, hence how they had managed to get Seth to join them. Shane had come out and stood next to the couple at the top of the ramp, absolutely discussed at what Randy had come up with to do. In was completely unfair on Paige, she wasn't some toy, she was a human being.

"That is not going to happen, Paige here is a human being not a god damn toy, she has the right to work in a safe environment where she can have confidence in coming to work. She is not going to be a prize for a winning superstar to claim. So Paige, Seth please go backstage I will speak with you there" said Shane making it clear he was still in charge and The Authority had to go through him to get what they wanted. He thought his little sister was a kinder person that she was showing. "Hunter what you are trying to do to Paige, AJ, Emma or any diva in this company is disgusting, would you like if it was one of your daughters?" added Shane seeing the realisation dawn on Stephanie's face, who turned around to face her husband and The Viper, wondering why it had gotten so out of hand, and why Hunter had a smirk on his face, she soon wiped it of his face when she slapped him hard around his face, then same with Randy before stepping out of the ring, revealing the double cross she had informed the rest of, was in fact her and not Seth joining them again. The crowd were chanting "This is Awesome" and "Stephanie", while the remaining members of The Authority looked on in complete shock of what had just happened.

"That's right Hunter, Seth had no intention of rejoining us, so I joined them instead, and seeing how you just reacted to the question my brother just asked, I'm glad that I chose to join them. And Paige winning the championship was all on my part, she deserves so much more than what you had planned for her. Dear husband" said Stephanie standing with her brother, happy that she could see through the lies that Hunter had woven around her, in attempt to make her see the things he wanted her to see. To get her to agree to his evil power hungry schemes for those he thought were worthy enough of the special treatment. She was know determined more than ever to bring him down once and for all and return the WWE back to it's glory that had been taken away.

Backstage in the locker room the friends shared, they all sat by and watch in shock as it was revealed that Stephanie had been the one that had been giving them inside information on what the plans were, the one that had been fooling with The Authorities plans from the inside, the one that helped them to stay two or three steps ahead. They all cheered when she turned around and slapped both Randy Orton and her own husband Triple H. As well as giving him a little piece of her mind. Turning on her husband and joining her brother at the top of the stage.

"Wow, I did not see that coming" said Dean, still in complete shock that their mole within The Authority turned out to be none other than Stephanie McMahon, the one that didn't seem to be too involved with what was going on, the one that only cared what happened with the Diva's. She had planned for Paige to win the title, for Emma and AJ to win the Diva's Tag Titles, and who know what else she had planned for the three ladies. Emma who was sat next to him smiled and wrapped her small arms around him, snuggling into his toned chest, in return he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He was sure that everyone else in the locker rooms all over the arena were just as shocked as they were about the sudden revelation.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you love the twist. ****A special thank you to .Dawn, Alex 988 (Guest), JustKimmy, Wolfgirl2013, Caz21, Cheryl24, and Spanky1988, for your kind reviews. Happy Reading. **


	10. Backstage Plans

**Hey Guys, sorry you had to wait so long for the update. As normal No Copy Right Intended, all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and to WWE. Happy Reading.**

* * *

When Stephanie and Shane finally got backstage they were met with Superstars and Diva's congratulating Stephanie for having the guts to do what she had just done, and for hiding her secret that she was the mole inside The Authority, that was helping the group of six with their plans. She smiled and thanked all of them, she had always loved doing something that was right, and she knew being part of The Authority was the wrong thing, so she came up with a plan with the help of her older brother Shane, to find a select few Superstars and Diva's to bring down The Authority, she thought her plan had ended when Seth joined them, but was thankful for Paige being as stubborn as she was and giving Seth an ultimatum he couldn't get out of. Once all the congratulations were over, she turned and found Paige and Seth waiting for Shane and herself, she smiled at the pair of them, admiring them in a way.

"Paige, I would like to apologise for everything that The Authority have done to you, and what Hunter tried to force you into" said Stephanie, being very sincere, she believed everyone in WWE should be treated with respect, and Triple had gone against that when he tried to force her into being a prize for a tournament that Randy had suggested, she knew if H got it his way, then Paige would loose her title and she would become one of the main targets of his rath, just like Seth would. "I would also like to thank you, for not giving up on Seth as he was quiet close to figuring out that I was the mole at one point" added Stephanie, she had to admit if it wasn't for Paige then she would have been busted and her plans would have gone down the drain, as they had before when it come to what her husband wants.

"Apology accepted and your welcome" replied Paige, handing her title of to one of the backstage staff so it could be cleaned properly as it was starting to lose it's sparkle. Seth wrapped his arms around her after than, placing his head on her shoulder, wondering how he could have been so stupid not to have told his friends, Paige, of what Triple H had threatened to do if he didn't join him. He was also thinking of how lucky he was to still have her by his side, after the heartbreak he had put her through, she could have easily walk away and left him to it, like most of the other Diva's would have, but instead she stayed, forcing him to his senses.

"What will happen now, Triple H will be pissed, lashing out at Dean, Emma, Roman, AJ, Paige, the pair of you and me, so what will we do?" asked Seth, more out of curiosity than anything, he couldn't bare to see Paige get hurt, or any of his friends, especially not his brothers, who hated him for what happened with Paige, but the soon accepted him back, Roman getting his revenge by letting the remain four get theirs and Dean giving him a well deserved punch in the teeth, but they were all on the same page now, putting their plans back into motion and running them past Shane first who would sort any glitches there were and agree with their plan, setting dates for each thing to happen, and making sure they were kept out of harms way. Stephanie and Shane looked at each other, not really knowing how to answer the question Seth had just asked.

"We continue on with what we were doing, with all the information I have on the plans of The Authority, it wont be long until you succeed in your mission to bring down them down once and for all, you said that by Post Survivor Series Raw, they would be gone, and I still believe we can do that" said Shane coming up with a quick answer, they group had made plans to be rid of The Authority by post Survivor Series and there was only one way they could do that, and that was to continue on with what they had planned, and watching as the cracks started to show and The Authorities trust in each exploded.

"So to create cracks within them then at Survivor Series, give them the ultimate blow?" asked a voice behind them, when they turned the saw the remaining four members of the group, with both curious looks and smiles upon their faces, Emma was still trying to get over the shock that it had been Stephanie giving them inside information so that their plans could work properly. She was only just going back to normal when they joined them. Stephanie smiled, at them, wondering just how it came to be these six superstars working together to make this dream plan a reality.

"How did the six of you come together to form the team?" asked Stephanie more out of curiosity, she had never imagined the three members of The Shield working closely with three diva's, scratch that she could see them working closely with Paige, but it was a push to see them working with the Australian native Diva and The Queen of Mind Games. Emma and AJ looked at each other and then to Roman and Dean to their side, not really knowing how to answer that as they knew it was aimed at the three shield members.

"We've worked with Paige before back in FCW, so we thought that she would help straight away, plus she is the only one who can get her point across to us and everyone else on the main roaster most of the time" replied Seth explain why Paige was one of the girls working with them, he knew she would break every one of authorities rules, she hadn't obeyed by the thrust far why start now? She was also willing to be creative on how she got revenge on people John Cena being her target at the moment who she happened to attack with baseball bat wrapped in barred wire.

"Summer mentioned that AJ would be a good addition to the team because she works well with Paige and she is the craziest Diva on the roaster, with the mind games, and psycho smile, she would like Paige could bring a lot of imagination to the table" answered Dean, knowing what AJ was capable of from when, he watch her in 2012, she had managed to get Daniel Bryan to lose his title to Sheamus in record time, proved Kane has a heart, made her now husband admit he digs crazy chicks, get John Cena obsessed with her, wrapped Dolph around her little finger, as well as Big E to bow to her wishes, oh and insulting Vickie Guerrero as well as attempting to send Sheamus around the bend. She was the perfect person to team with Paige, since they were close in away.

"Then when we saw how Emma, interact with the girls, she didn't run when AJ did her psycho smile, and she was always concerned for Paige's well being, we thought that she would be the best person to be the third member, she is bubbly so it counteracts with Paige's darkness, AJ's psycho nature and our seriousness to help us get the job done" explained Roman, on why they had added Emma to the team, three girls, with three different personalities and from three totally different places of the world.

"Wow, I have to admit, I could imagine you three working with Paige again, but when I found out that there was two more Diva's helping you I came to a stump, as I couldn't think of any-more diva's that would help" replied Stephanie being completely honest with them, when she was told there was going to be three girls helping The Shield, she could only think of Paige, she wasn't aware they had skelted the entire NXT and Main roaster to find the remaining two, and they had requested Bayley to be brought up for a few matches too, they had everything ready, and back up plans as well, she was finding it hard to believe they had everything planned out, with plans from A to Z in case anything went wrong. They were incredibly well organised considering they had been on Raw, SmackDown, Main Event, Live PPV as well as NXT on so many occasions and get they had everything they need to bring down The Authority once and for all. Even a special plan for Survivor Series they were currently working on, which included a rather special someone.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for this short chapter. I would like to thank JustKimmy, Kenn. Faith. Dawn, Alex998, Wolfgirl2013, Caz21, Cheryl24 and , for all of you reviews on this story. Thank you everyone who has read this story. **


	11. The Beginning of the End

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, well there is someone back in this chapter, one of my personal favourite WWE Legends, couldn't resist putting him in here. No Copyright Intended all rights got to the wrestlers mentioned and to WWE. Happy Reading.**

* * *

Their plans were in motion, in less than a week the results of their hard work would be shown. The Authority were starting to break down without Stephanie there to keep everyone together, it was know she realised that she was the glue holding them together, without her there was no Authority, something she hadn't planned for but liked, their secret weapon was set, something that no one would expect, something that would bring the built up fear in Triple H out. The group of six still to be named were backstage, the girls had been named Miss Hell Psycho Bubbles by the WWE Universe something that the three like, Bubbles was Emma's part in the whole thing, Psycho was referring to AJ and Miss Hell was the start of one of Paige's nicknamed Miss Hell In Boots.

At this moment in time they group were going over their plans, how Shane would appear to betray them to join The Authority, revealing that he was in fact the mole within their group, although all the information he had been giving Triple H was to the discarded plans they had opted not to use. Stephanie would find two more Superstars to be on their team for the traditional five on five elimination tag match. Where as the three girls would be taking on Nikki, Alicia and now Brie, keeping them out of the equation for as long as they could. Using The Authorities tactics against them. Triple H wasn't liking it and today he was going to reveal who his secret weapon was, the one that has helping him bring down the Anti-Authority Alliance as he called them.

"Anti-Authority, this war between us wont end until I say so, you may have got one up on us when Seth Rollins rejoined you and when Stephanie turned against us, but I am still in control of the situation, I still have the upper hand, and we will win this war at all costs, at Survivor Series it ends, Team Anti-Authority vs Team Authority" said Triple smiling away to himself, he also smiled at Randy Orton, the recently hired Big Show, Kane and to everyone's surprise former Wyatt family member Luke Harper. He also looked at the three girls, Alicia and The Bella Twins, he believed he had the one up he had the best team. His smile disappeared when he heard Mr McMahon's music start to play, it was replaced by a shock expression. There on top of the stage stood Vince with a microphone about to make things all the more interesting.

"Well since you pointed out last week that WWE isn't big enough got both The Anti-Authority and The Authority, I am going to add a few stipulations to your Survivor Series match" said Vince hearing the cheers, he always did what the WWE Universe wanted him to do, or did something that made it all the more interesting. "At Survivor Series, your traditional elimination tag match will decide who will be in control of the WWE, The winners of the match will be in control of the WWE but the losers will be fired" added Vince, surprising everyone, making things all the more risky for those involved, he was aware of his daughters plans, and that his son was about to join The Authority, he just had to add that, he himself was getting fed up with Triple H and his followers thinking the owned the place and forcing the talent into situations with unfair stipulations, now he had added this one, there would only be one winner.

"So you are willing to fire The Shield, their two survivor series tag partners and the people with them if they loose" suddenly said a voice. "Come on dad that means firing Emma, AJ Lee and Paige Knight, are you willing to give up some of the diva's, that actually have the guts to go against Alicia Nikki and Brie?" asked Shane, he knew it was time for his plan, that everything had been arranged, everything was in place, it was just his time to do his part. Vince pretended to looked shocked and angry that his son was turning against his sister, family was everything. There was going to be a surprise that not even Shane was aware, a return.

"Ladies and Gentleman, my mole with in The Anti-Authority, Shane McMahon" said Triple H hearing the boo's directed to himself and Shane, at the revelation, it was working, their plan was working. Shane shook the hand of Triple H smiling, but not because he was part of The Authority or he had given all the wrong information on the plans, but because Triple H had sealed his own fate and that of everyone in The Authority including Shane's. It was time to end it once and for all, and the end would come at Survivor Series. Vince McMahon had gone backstage but Stephanie, the three girls and The Shield stood at the top of the ramp fraying being shocked, it was part of their plan and were actually enjoying it coming together as easy as it was, Triple was going to be the one who would be responsible for the destruction of The Authority, and to make things even better, he didn't even know it.

"Well since we know your team consists of Luke Harper, Kane, Big Show, Randy Orton and yourself Triple H we though we would reveal our team" said Stephanie, she was actually looking forward to this, as the three girls had found the team members and back ups in case anything went wrong. "As you are aware Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns are three of the five members, here are the other two" said Stephanie, when the first entrance music started the look on Luke Harpers face said it all, Erick Rowan was on the opposite team, the WWE Universe may well get to see Wyatt vs Wyatt at Survivor Series. Erick stood the other side of Paige she was the only one of the girls that didn't show fear towards him. "Now this last member is actually the team leader, and he happily agreed to come back to the ring when he heard about Triple H being in control" added Stephanie a couple of minutes after she finished speaking this man's entrance music started, the sound of shattering glass came, with the crowd cheering in response, was it true was he really back just to help with this problem.

He came out on stage, in his three quarter length jeans, trainers, and normal black t-shirt saying _Austin 3:16 _on it. The Anti-Authority were all clapping at the revelation of their team leader, someone who had been through this before with The Corporation and The Ministry of Darkness. He was against Triple H and Shane McMahon back then as well, the only thing that was different was the era, and the fact Big Show was there and someone he teamed with Kane was against him this time. The look on The Authorities face said it all, they never expected him to come back just to make sure they went out for good. He took the microphone that Stephanie offered him, and stood with the members, taking a second at the girls before continuing on.

"Wipe that smirk of your face you little weasel, same goes for the big red arse kisser next to you" said Stone Cold, watching as their smirks fell from there faces, to be replaced by anger. "I'm here for one reason and one reason only. I'm gonna open a can of whoop arse, and make sure you all go out of power for good" added Stone Cold walking back and forth in front of his team and the girls. "Austin 3:16 says I'm gonna whip your arse" again added Stone Cold finishing what he was saying. He was aware of the four on four diva's elimination match, and that there was another surprise, their ultimate weapon against The Authority, one that he asked not to be told about. After that The Anti-Authority went backstage, actually amazed he had agreed to help them. That was on surprise down the other was still to come.

Not long after The Authority headed backstage, Survivor Series was going to be an all out war, The girls elimination match was four on four, it was Brie, Nikki, Alicia and Natalya vs AJ, Emma, Paige and Summer. Triple H already had plans on taking at least one member of out Team Anti-Authority his target was Roman, the powerhouse, without him then their wouldn't been a team, it was either that or aim at Erick Rowan, take him out then there was no one who could take out both Luke Harper and Big Show, in Triple H's eyes there was only one winner of this war and it was going to be his team, after all he had Shane McMahon on his side, that had to account for something, he was the man that had given him information, that enabled him to make plans, who had informed him of the unknown secret weapon.

Now all Triple H and his minions had to do was figure out a way to win the war, and destroy the hopes and dreams of the WWE Universe and The Anti-Authority now renamed Team Stone Cold. Shane already knew the outcome, but put on a show, to act like he was behind The Authority, he knew all the information he gave them was wrong, but acted as if it was their top plans, as if it was the information they need to destroy their enemy. If only Triple H and the members of The Authority were as smart as they said they were, then they would see straight through Shane, realise he wasn't on their side but in fact still with Stephanie, and they would also notice that they have also sealed their own fates.

* * *

**Hey guys, well this is chapter 11, hope you liked it. Only a two more chapter to come. A special thank you to JustKimmy, Vbajor10, Wolfgirl2013, Kenn. Faith. Dawn, Spanky19****, Alex988 (guest), ****Caz21, Cheryl 24 and for all your reviews. Thank you to everyone who has read this. Sorry for the short chapter. **

**S****o who do you think is the The Anti-Authority Alliance secret weapon?**


	12. Survivor Series

**Hey guys, so here is Survivor Series chapter. No Copy Right Intended all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and WWE. Happy Reading.**

* * *

Survivor Series, it was going to be an all out war. If The Anti-Authority won then there would be no more Authority and all those helping them would be fired, the same would happened to The Anti-Authority if The Authority won. All of them were backstage, keeping as far away from each other as possible. Paige and the girls had yet to do a promo since there match with Team Authority was now six on six, they had two mystery partners helping them, hell they had to do something to throw The Authority off their guard. Team Anti-Authority all shared a normal boring locker room together, the normal white wash walls, the benches and lockers lining one wall, with a mini seating area and television to another, the entrance to a toilet and another to the showers just to the left of only entrance into the room.

At this moment in time Seth was sat on one of the leather sofa's with Paige, happily cuddling her, they had been speaking a few minutes ago but decided they just wanted to be in each others company. He had began to think of the outcome of tonight's event, if they lost to The Authority then others would be come fearful of them, concerned about their jobs, but if they won then everything they had worked for would pay off, no more Authority bulling people into what they want. Seth was brought back to the world of wrestling by Paige playing with a few strands of his shoulder length hair, she smiled at him when he looked at her, it was almost as the raven haired women knew what he was thinking.

Later on in the night it was time for the girls promo, Brie, Nikki, Alicia, Rosa, Cameron and Eva Marie were all in the ring, Eva replaced Natalya when she turned against them, not willing to risk her job over some stupid feud as she put it. They were talking about how they had the best team and the The Anti Authority.

"You know, that the Anti-Authority will be two team members down right, I mean they have no one willing to work with them, Naomi can't, she to busy. Natalya turned on us, and no one in NXT is going to help them, so I think we have already won this match right girls" said Nikki, she handed the microphone over to her fellow team mate Cameron, who was about to say something, until whistling was heard, when all members of Team Authority looked at the screen they were greeted with the smiley Anti-Authority.

"What makes you think we don't have partners?" asked Emma, smiling happily to herself. She had only just stopped dancing when the camera went on. "If it's the fact we haven't asked anyone else on the roaster then as Paige puts it Think Again" added Emma, referring to her best friends slogan. Emma was in the outside, next to her was AJ, then Paige and finally Summer. They were an odd team but then again so are the partners.

"We helped bring Stone Cold Steve Austin back, so what makes you think we wouldn't go back ask legends to help us?" asked Summer, she knew who was going to be helping them, two hall of famers. One had come back a couple of years ago to team with John Morrison and Snookie to take on Dolph Ziggler and Lay-Cool where as the other came back to take on Heath Slater in a no disqualification match, she hire APA to help her. It was going to be fun when their partners are revealed in about twenty minutes time.

"There is a legend in the world that would help you four, pathetic losers" said Nikki, when a entrance music started, the girls had disappeared from the titron, the crowd were cheering loudly when the recognised the legend the music belonged to. Nikki and the rest of Team Authority stood in the middle of the ring in shock. First Stone Cold Steve Austin, now her. The woman that proved that girls could be high flyers too, the woman that proved girls could be extreme. At the top of the ramp stood a women with dark red hair, in a pair of blue jeans with wrestling boot underneath, a top that said Extreme across her breasts, she smiled at them knowing her revealing herself early had caught them off guard.

"These girls aren't losers, they stand up for what they believe is right. So when Paige came to me asking for help, I couldn't refuse the offer to come back to the WWE and teach The Authority a lesson, so I am one of the two mystery partners they have against you" said Lita, she looked around listening to the cheers, then either side of her appeared Paige, AJ, Summer and Emma, all waving at their opponents. Each of them knew all hell was going to break loose, when they finally met later in the night.

"Lita, WWE Hall of Famer, out of all the women you could have chosen you chose the back stabbing, attention seeking one" said Eva, she wanted to say something and insult Lita, that she did alright. Unaware she had offically made herself the target of Lita when the enter the ring. If Lita had to break down every wall there is to get to her, she will and she will make Eva suffer for it, as she is sure, Paige will make Brie suffer, like AJ would do with Nikki, Emma would happily to to Alicia and Summer would do when she gets her hands of Rosa. There last member had made it clear they wanted Cameron, for her behaviour towards someone that was supposed to be her friend and tag team partner, there was no way that Team Authority were walking out of the match without some sort of injury.

"Eva right, how about you put your money where you mouth is, because in the ring, I am going to target you, teach you and your friends down there, what it really means to wrestle, since most of you are probably here for the fame and money, rather than to entertain these people here" replied Lita, dropping the microphone after that. Walking backstage with her team mates or at least most of them, hell was going to break loose, everyone knew it and were looking forward to it, it had been building up over the months, and now was it's climax only one team would walk out of Survivor Series.

Nikki, Brie, Eva, Cameron, Alicia and Rosa were all in the ring waiting for their opponents, John Cena had come down with Nikki as had Fandango with Rose. It was all quiet in the arena, when the rock music signalling Lita's arrival began, she appeared at the top of the ramp with two rather special escorts, The Hardy boys. Once they were at the bottom of the ramp her tag partners come down one by one, Summer was the first, shortly followed by the bubbly Emma, then AJ. Paige followed not long after, once the five were at the bottom they listened as the laugh started, and the bouncy music began, the WWE Universe cheered, where as the Anti-Authority clapped, their final tag partner was none other that Trish Stratus.

Once everyone was out Cameron decided to start for her team as did Trish for hers, it started out with Trish getting the upper hand, it didn't take long for her to preform Stratus-faction for get a two count, the count was broken up by Eva who soon left the ring when Lita attempted to enter. The second time Trish went for the pin she was successful she had used every move against Cameron that she knew, and knocking her team members of the apron, just so they wouldn't interfere again, just for the hell of it she also blew a kiss towards Cena, knowing it would anger Nikki. Rosa entered next, she ran to stop Trish tagging out, but was caught with a clothesline was Summer who took a leaf of of Paige's book, using her anger to her advantage and not caring whether she is eliminated or not. Rosa attempted to get out of the ring but Summer got out walk to Fandango, kissed him full on the lips then slapped him before going back to the ring.

"Summer Rae has just kissed Fandango, the look on Rosa's face says it all. She looks like she is going to have a mental break down" said Jerry Lawler almost shouting, he loved seeing the Diva's in action and was surprised when Lita came out earlier on, and when Trish was revealed to be their final team mate. "Summer Rae! 1! 2! 3!. Summer Rae has eliminated Rosa, sending her and Fandango back to the locker rooms" said Jerry literally shouting down the headset this time, he had noticed that Summer had being showing a more aggressive side since revealing she was a member of The Anti-Authority.

The match went rather quick after that, Brie was submitted to Paige after she was on the receiving end of both the Rampage and The Paige Turner, and just to make sure Nikki couldn't break it up Emma pulled her from the apron before returning to her spot. Alicia was pinned by a schoolgirl roll up, when she got distracted by Wade Barrett coming to the ring to help her, only to be caught by Matt Hardy, who refused to let anyone get involved, Emma was the one who pinned her. Lita got hold of Eva Marie when Nikki refused to enter the ring, she literally pulled Eva over the top rope by her hair, she didn't even try and fight back, instead took the punishment handed to her, she eventually submitted to a cross arm breaker submission. AJ finally got her hands on Nikki who had planned with John, he was supposed to interfere on her behalf but that never happened. Since The Hardys got hold of him before he could do anything, just for complete satisfaction AJ forced Nikki to submit to The Black Widow. Team Authority had been completely eliminated where as her own team didn't suffer a single loss. One match down one more to go. Their final surprises was awaiting in the shadow for their cue.

When The Anti-Authority got backstage they were met with congratulations, they had finally left The Authority girls namely Nikki and Brie Bella wordless, it was happening the way they wanted it to, first the girls then the guys. They all went back to their locker rooms after that, celebrating with the guys, hell it gave the great motivation going into their match, which happened to be the main event. Seth, Roman and Dean pulled Paige, Emma and AJ to the side for a minute to quickly talk to them about the main event. They asked if they would be a ringside supporting them, as it was guaranteed that Nikki, Brie and Alicia would be there, they were The Authority after all, they always had some need for a Diva.

Everyone was ready for the main event, Jerry Lawler had finally calmed down after a very eventful evening, and now it was going to get more interesting everything rested on this match, either the Authority would stay in control or they would be fired. Anti-Authority came out first to Stone Colds music, Paige, Emma and AJ close to the three members of The Shield, each member refusing to allow them to get hurt, especially at the hands of the enemy The Authority. Everything they had worked for, and put their WWE Careers on the line for would hopefully pay of tonight, in this match. The Authority came out after that to Triple H's music, Alicia, Nikki and Brie with them, they were smiling away to themselves as if they had won their battle, or like they knew something no one else did.

The match started out with Luke Harper vs Erick Rowan, with chants of this is awesome going around the arena, they had always wanted to see Wyatt vs Wyatt, now they were seeing it right now at Survivor Series. During all the momentum that Erick had built up, he was caught of guard by Harper putting his boot up, he ran straight into it. When he leant of the ropes to support himself, Big Show KO'd him while the referee was tending to Luke Harper. 1..2..3 Erick Rowan had been eliminated. The numbers were soon evened out when Roman entered and decided he was going to spear anyone who got in his path, or Superman Punch them, either way it was long before Harper was eliminated. Big show was shortly after, as he was on the receiving end of the Triple Power Bomb, while Paige, Emma and AJ caused a distraction to the other team by attacking Nikki, Brie and Alicia, it was a wonder how The Shield weren't distracted by that. Kane had entered and managed to eliminate Dean Ambrose, who stayed at ringside near the time keepers area, the was someone there who has caught his attention.

Some how Stone Cold eliminated Kane, and poured beer into his mouth, trying to see what Kane was like when he was drunk. He also insulted Randy and Triple H quite a bit when he was in the centre of the ring. Triple H was eliminated by Seth Rollins, with the help of Paige, who took out Brie again. When he was eliminated he attempted to use his sledgehammer against his opponents, trying to cause as much damage as possible, but the appearance of an old friend stopped him, a women with black hair, who used to team with him as part of Degeneration X, Chyna was there and not looking very happy, to get her point across of who's side she was on, she attacked John Cena and preventing him from helping Nikki who had her hands full with AJ. As promised hell was breaking loose.

"Wait a minute, that's Chyna. Chyna is attacking John Cena. What the hell is going on here?" asked Michael Cole, another old legend had returned in the form of Triple H's former friend and partner, one who had swore vengeance on him when she left in 2001, fourteen years earlier, she had waited all this time, and now found this as the best time to strike against him, when it mattered the most. Cena didn't know what to do when he was met with Chyna, he didn't want to hit a women but would if it meant helping Nikki, he was about to attack when she kicked him in the mid section, driving him head first into the barricade, then into the ring post, tossing him over the barricade afterwards. Then when it looked like everything was going well Triple H knocked the referee out, and used the sledge hammer on Stone Cold, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. A move that was planned.

He signalled for another referee to join them, Scott Armstrong. Who counted to three. Stone Cold had been eliminated. 1...2...3... Roman Reigns had been Eliminated. It was now one on one, Randy vs Seth. They brawled for what seemed like hours with neither on getting the upper hand. Scott had sent AJ, Emma, and Dean backstage, not realising Paige leaning against the ring apron, Chyna had since return to the crowd. Both men were on the canvas Triple H had interfered. And at some point Randy had RKO'd Paige. The referee was about to hit the canvas signalling the three count when an entrance theme began, it wasn't Chyna's, Triple H eyes went wide when he seen who it belonged to.

The man slowly made his way down to the ring, dressed in black with black and white face paint on, he was determined to give the WWE Universe what they wanted. Scott Armstrong attempted to stop him from entering the ring but was knocked out when he attacked, after that he made his way into the ring, to where a frozen Triple H stood, it looked as if his worst nightmare had become a reality. Sting was in WWE. They circled each other, before Triple H tried to attack, that only ended with him being caught by Sting who happily preforming the Scorpion Death Drop, knocking Triple H out and taking him out of the equation once and for all. He turned Randy over after that, and pulled Seth on top of him, before leaving the ring, as he did the referee that was originally for the match climbed back into the ring, and counted 1...2...3. Randy Orton has been eliminated and The Anti-Authority win. Seth rolled out the ring after that, a slight bit dazed. He soon shook the cob webs when he realised what had happened to Paige, he picked her up and took her backstage, he didn't care about his own well being only that of his Mysterious Raven Haired Lady.

The age of The Authority is over, no more bullying Superstars and Diva's, no more favouritism, no more being protected. The Age of The Anti-Authority had began, tomorrow night will see what they have in-store for the members of The Authority, will they be fired as Vince said or will they just let the Diva's and Superstars have a little fun with them. One thing is for sure The Anti-Authority won thanks to Chyna appearing and Sting interfering. The WWE Universe finally got what they wanted.

* * *

**Surprise, Trish Stratus, Lita, Sting and Chyna were the secret weapons against The Authority. Thank you to Sethrollinsbae, Kenn. Faith. Dawn and Wolfgirl2013 for saying who you would like to see back. A special thank you to Sethrollinsbae, Kenn. Faith. Dawn, Wolfgirl2013, JustKimmy, Vbajor10, , Alex988 (Guest), Caz21, Cheryl24 and for all your reviews. One final chapter to come. **


	13. End Of An Era

**Hey guys, this is the final chapter of this story. As normal No Copyright Intended, all rights got to the wrestlers mentioned and to WWE. Happy Reading.**

* * *

Post Survivor Series Raw, the crowd were cheering loudly as highlights from last nights main event aired, showing the eliminations from each team, Chyna's return, Stings début, Triple H's sledgehammer attack, and Randy Orton RKOing Paige. It was a main event that was worth watching. Jerry Lawler, JBL and Michael Cole were on commentary, Cole being the one who didn't believe The Authority were officially going to be out of power. Then Triple H's music hit, each member of The Authority came out, Triple H first, followed by Big Show, Kane, Randy, Nikki, Brie, Alicia and Shane McMahon, the only who appeared to be smiling was Shane but then again he did know something they did. Each of them entered the ring, Shane quickly wiped the smile from his face, acting like it was the end of the world that The Authority were officially out of power. This was going to be sweet justice for the six who come up with the entire plan.

"Yesterday, was a war" said Triple H looking at rest of The Authority. "We lost that war. The stipulations were clear, the losing team would be fire" added Triple H, he knew what was going to happen, so he thought he would take as many of the Superstars and Diva's down with them as he possibly could. "But since we are going out we might as well take as many of them back there with us" again said Triple this time talking directly to the members of The Authority. They all looked at him with smiles on their faces, that was until Daniel Bryan's entrance music blasted through the arena and the cheers of the crowd erupted again.

"Wait, wait, wait. You are not taking anyone down with you, because you have no control over what happens any more. I do" said Daniel Bryan, a mischievous smile plastered upon his face. He had full control over what happened to Triple H, Randy Orton, Kane and Big Show. What happened to the rest was up to Stephanie. "Kane you wont be the direct of operations but you are going to be the direct of the fries" said Daniel Bryan, as the crowd cheered when a member of the food staff came out, giving him an apron and leading him back to the food court. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly, but the crowd seemed to be loving it. Randy was put in a fatal four match with the stipulation if he wins he keeps his jobs. Stephanie soon joined him on the stage,

"Shane do you have anything to say?" asked Stephanie, it was time to reveal that Shane hadn't actually joined The Authority but in fact was working against from the inside. Triple H looked between his wife and brother in law, wondering what was going on, he couldn't have been fooled so easily, Randy couldn't have been right the entire time about Shane could he?. Triple H was starting to put two and two together something he appeared to be the last one to do so. He wiped a hand over his face after finally realising he was being played a fool.

"I was never on your side" said Shane getting out of the ring and walking up the ramp towards Daniel Bryan and Stephanie, "All the information I gave you was that of disregarded plans. They needed someone to get close to you the leader. You were totally blind to the entire thing" added Shane, smiling and hearing the crowd around the arena start to chant to his name. He smiled, just wondering how the six managed to come up with a plan that would either result of them leaving WWE or the WWE Universe getting what the wanted, the end of The Authority.

Not long after the six members responsible for the freedom within WWE stood on the top of the stage. Paige and Seth stood together as did Dean and Emma. AJ was stood next to Roman all smiling, but knowing that there was another surprise heading towards two very particular Diva's. Summer soon joined the six, Seth, Dean and Roman stood to the side. They new it was their time to deliver the bad new to them. After all the four together were the face of _Give Diva's A Chance. _The four girls had a microphone each, smiles plastered on their faces, the NXT girls were finally going to get their chance to shine on the main roaster, as was the girls on the main roaster, they had finally be heard.

"Okay WWE Universe, we have some good news and some bad news" said Emma, she was looking forward to this, they had all decided on what part they were going to say. Paige and AJ got the news bit one would deliver the bad news where as the other would give the good news. Summer continued smiling it was her time.

"The good news is for each and everyone of you who have supported _Give Diva's A Chance_, where as the bad news is for two particular Diva's" added Summer, seeing the look of confusion cross the Authorities face, by the looks of Alicia's face she had an incline that it was the bad news was for two of them standing in the ring, it was the case of which two.

"Okay so here is the good news, WWE Diva's both in NXT and the main roaster will finally get the chance to shine, _Give Diva's A Chance _has finally been heard" said Paige her British ascent coming through clear. Each of the four girls seen the look of fear cross the faces of Alicia, Brie and Nikki, could this spell the end four them, and everything they knew, or would they just be pushed to the back like they had forced on others around them since they arrived in WWE, mainly thanks to Nikki complaining to John and him complaining to the higher power, then all the others with talent would be forgotten and all the light on the twins.

"And the bad news, Nikki and Brie Bella will be fired" said AJ putting bluntly, they had caused havoc, and were bitches to everyone who was more popular or talented than them. They had forced Summer in to the story-lines she didn't want to do, stop Emma bubbles when the seen she was being cheered for her dances and happy personality, they had forced Paige to the sidelines, when she is easily one of the best female wrestlers WWE had to offer, and complained about AJ being to crazy, she was forced by a member of the board to turn it down, something the WWE Universe didn't like too much.

"This is the end of The Bella Twins" said Summer and Emma, seeing the look on The Shield faces, they had played Nikki and Brie's game back at them, all while taking part in the plot to destroy the Authority, both of their plans were successful. Dean came up and hugged Emma tightly, they had began dating a few months ago, just after this whole plot they hatched was put in to action. He always admired how she could be so happy and bubbly like she was, you could be fooled into thinking that nothing in the world was wrong when you seen her smile.

"Say goodbye to The Authority" said AJ and Paige in unison, as Seth and to everyone's surprise CM Punk joined them. Roman stood behind Summer. Everything they had worked for paid off, and punk kept his word about returning to the WWE once The Authority had been taken out for good. And to make things more interesting Punk was the only one who had the power to bring them back, something he would never do. Each of the eight on the stage smiled, age of The Authority was over.

"The era of The Authority is over, The Extreme Era has just began" said The Shield and punk, revealing that Vince, along with Shane, Stephanie and Linda had agreed to bring back the matches that WWE Universe loved to see, the ones that had been seen since John Cena complained about it, the ones Edge and Christian, The Dudley's and The Hardy's were known for, hell even The Undertaker was known for some of these matches. The group had succeed. Their mission is complete.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feel Free to R&amp;R. Thanks for Reading **


	14. Thank You

**I would like to thank the following people, for reviewing the story. And for giving me the courage to finish it, when I had lost my way when writing. So thank you to **

*** JustKimmy**

*** Spanky1988. AWJ**

*** Wolfgirl2013**

*** Kenn. Faith. Dawn**

*** Seth-Rollins-Bae**

*** Bajor10**

*** Alex 988 (Guest)**

*** Caz21**

*** Cheryl24**

*** Spanky1998. AW**

**Without you guys giving me the courage I need, this story would have been discontinued. So Thank You. **


End file.
